naruto son of death
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: naruto grows up with a mother and protected from the hate he will become strong and with friends but will he be able to keep the kyuubi a secret along with the fact his mother is the god of death making him a demigod
1. prelude

Do not own Naruto

_**Prelude**_

The kyuubi was just about at the village on her rampage of destruction and Minato Namikaze aka the Yondaime Hokage was about to go and seal it but his wife Maya was trying to stop him

"Minato please stop don't do this" Maya pleaded

"I can't the village will be destroyed if I don't there is no other way" Minato replied holding his son

"You know that if you do this I will have to take your soul and you know I can't do that" Maya said for as the goddess of death the seal he was going to use she would have to take his soul to the next realm

"Yes I do but I won't let this village die because of it" Minato said hugging his wife "and besides as the one who actually completes the seal you will be able to tell those idiots on the counsel just what the seal does and Naruto will have a better life" Minato said Maya just nodded as Minato left

**(Time skip after the sealing)**

Maya was sitting over her husband's dead body whose soul she had just brought over to the other side and her newborn son Naruto 'he looks so much like his father' Maya thought looking at the two

"Hey Maya-san I think you should head home until we can explain this" came the voice of her friend Jiraiya

"Why do you think I can't defend myself" Maya asked with a little killing intent (or as little as a god can produce) scaring the pervert

"No I'm more concerned for your son's health since he is half human as well as god" the old sage said with his arms held up in defence

"Yes I think you are right I will head home bye" Maya said getting up and heading towards the Namikaze estate to put her son to bed

**(Three days later)**

Maya had been asked to come to the counsel room which she had expected since she was the last one to see Minato before he defeated kyuubi but she knew that none of them would underestimate her since they knew she was the goddess of death and the request was just a formality but she went anyway

"Maya-sama can you please tell us what the fourth did to defeat the kyuubi" Uchiha Fugaku the head of the Uchiha clan who had tried to get her to marry him numerous times until she married Minato

"Well Uchiha-san my husband was able to defeat kyuubi by sealing it in our son" Maya said and as she expected the council members went into an uproar

"What do you mean he sealed it inside your son" a council member said

"I mean exactly what I said the kyuubi isn't dead but she isn't of any danger either" Maya said in a calm voice 'dam are they idiots' she thought

"What do you mean it is of no threat as long as it is alive it is a danger to us all" Danzo yelled out "it must be eliminated"

"And just how are you going to kill him as long as my son is alive so is the kyuubi who was placed under a berserker seal so she is also a victim here" Maya said causing another uproar

"What do you mean it's a victim it killed most of our people" Fugaku yelled out

"Yes that is true but she was being controlled by someone else" Maya said

"And just who is this mysterious person?" Hiashi Hyuga the head of the Hyuga clan asked

"That I do not know" Maya said

"Then how do we know that it won't try and kill us again" Fugaku called out

"Because she can't leave the seal she was put in" Maya yelled out

"Then how do we know that it won't break out o the seal" Fugaku yelled

"It won't because I along with my husband created the seal" Maya said

"Still all seals can be broken" Fugaku yelled out before a large killing intent filled a room which originated from Maya

"**H****ave you forgotten just what I am I could kill you with a wave of my hand and you question my seal****ing****cap****abilities" **Maya yelled out he voice shaking their very souls (she is the goddess of death)

"n-no Maya-sama we're just worried that the kyuubi will break free and try to destroy the village again" Fugaku said scared for his life

"Well she won't now good bye" Maya said leaving the counsel room and ten men that had crapped themselves

**(A few days later)**

Over the next few days Sarutobi was brought out of retirement and once again became Hokage once again and the fourth Hokage's funeral and the knowledge that he had a son was made public but they didn't tell anyone about the fact the kyuubi was still alive but sealed so they believed that their most deadly enemy was killed and Maya was taking care of her new born son who was getting harder and harder to take care of every day since she also had to work to help keep the secret of her being a god under wraps so she got the help of Kakashi to look over him while she was gone and so she was able to do missions without worry until one time when she got back Kakashi was scared out of his mind

"Kakashi what's wrong" Maya asked the trembling Kakashi who just pointed into the room in front of him

Inside the room was a boy not much taller than Naruto was (he is only a few days old) his hair was one half black and half white his eyes were pitch black he had a gray scarf over his mouth and a Katar (a bundi knife/ punching knife) on each of his wrists

"I should have known this might happen" Maya said pulling out a seal and throwing it at him and hitting his forehead the boy was then covered in a blackish-purple light when it disappeared it reviled Naruto who just fell asleep

"Kakashi can you not tell anyone about this" Maya asked looking over at the man who could only give a nod before leaving

"I never thought that my blood would have this effect on you" she said picking the sleeping boy up and noticing one difference his golden blond hair was now one half black and the other half white

"This will take some explaining" she said bringing him to his room to put him in bed so she could figure out how to tell the counsel about what happened

End chapter

I know this might not be much but I got this idea and I had to at least write the first chapter aka prologue tell me what you think of it


	2. Chapter 1

Do not own Naruto

**Chapter1**

Over the next twelve years the transformation ability that Naruto had became known as the shape shifter (translation please) blood limit and at the time they couldn't find out more about it since he was to young the only thing they knew was that he gained god like strength (could it be that he's a Demi-god) and two Karta other than that they knew nothing

At the age of five he became friends with Hinata the heiress of the Hyuga clan and her overly protective cousin Neji they didn't go together well at first and almost pummelled each other into a pulp if it wasn't for Hinata's kind heart and stopping them though Naruto and Neji both still don't like each other much and were classified rivals and friends

A year after he met Hinata and Neji Itachi supposedly killed all Uchiha's except his father and little brother Sasuke though no one could figure out why even though Fugaku claimed that Itachi was testing his strength but only Sasuke believed that since Itachi used the Mangekyo on him to watch him kill his family over and over again many of the counsel wanted to put Sasuke in a mental hospital but were counteracted by him being the last Uchiha

When Naruto turned ten he entered the academy he gained a bunch of fan girls met up with Kiba and his twin sister Tsuki and befriended the ever shy Hinata and also began his prank war against the village the score after the first month was Naruto 30 ANBU-1 Maya 5.

Maya was beginning to regret letting Jiraiya teach Naruto the Kage Bushin and while they were chasing him one time he learned that he could shape shift into other people which was how he got out of the Hands of the ANBU most of the time and when he didn't he led them around on a chase for three hours Minimum five maximum and ten when he changed the laundry soap with itching powder the entire village had a laugh seeing the entire ANBU force chasing a 10 year old boy while trying to scratching their body threw their armour he then said Kiba dared him to do it both got punished by hand washing the ANBU armour clean from the itching powder. Naruto was now 12 years old and was going to take the gennin exam

Maya went into Naruto's room and found him curled up under the blankets 'he looks so cute like that' she thought heading over to wake him "come on Naruto time to wake up" she said shaking him to try and wake him up it just got a groan out of him so she did a few hand seals and a ball of water formed over him and fell drenching him and waking him up with a start

"What happened" he said sitting up with a little water dripping off is face causing Maya to laugh

"Hey what's so funny mom?" Naruto asked drying his face with a justu

"Oh nothing it's just funny at how much you act like your father" Maya said with another small laugh and getting a smile from Naruto "well it's time to get ready to go to the academy" Maya then left the room

Five minutes later Naruto entered the kitchen wearing the rock bracers that allow him to keep his shape shifter powers under control and make sure they don't control him a black shirt with black pants

"How was your sleep mom" Naruto said to Maya

"Good how did you sleep" Maya asked

"Good I can't wait until I get to the academy today" Naruto said sitting down

"Why so you can show up that Uchiha again" Maya said

"Yeah and so I can graduate and become a gennin" Naruto said throwing his hand up in the air almost hitting Maya

"Yeah but you won't be going anywhere if you're not careful" she said

"Sorry mom" Naruto said

"It's alright but are you sure it isn't to show off for Tsuki or Hinata?" Maya asked getting Naruto to blush

"MOM" Naruto yelled out as Maya laughed

"Hey come on it's in the job description" Maya said smiling

"You just like picking on me" Naruto said with a pout

"Oh come on now hurry up or you'll be late for school" Maya said as Naruto finished off his 13 ramen bowl and ran towards the door grabbing his jacket

'If only he knew about the arrangement that was made' Maya thought as she watched Naruto run towards the academy 'he's going to be so pissed I didn't tell him earlier' she had a evil grin on her face as she headed off to the Hokage's office to get her missions for the day

Naruto had just entered the class room wearing a black and white jacket that went into a spiral on the back when he heard Tsuki call him over to the corner she was wearing skin tight shorts that only went half way to her knees and a spandex band that covered her large breasts most of the guys in the class always hoped that her boobs would pop out during the spars until now it had never happened and sitting beside on her head was her canine partner Raimei a black and white furred dog only a little higher than Akamaru (think Akamaru mixed with hawk eyes dog from full metal).

Sitting beside her was Hinata she was wearing skin tight pants a belly top and a large trench coat she wasn't as shy as when he met up with her but after hanging out with Naruto and Tsuki she had began to come out of her shell and thanks to Tsuki she also got a new outfit which showed off her body and had many guys in the class after her but even though her personality had become similar in some ways to Tsuki she was nowhere near as slutty as her and both had feeling for Naruto and he liked both in the same way his only problem was he couldn't choose between them

"How you doing pretty boy" Tsuki asked with a feral smile that sent a shiver up Naruto's spine

"Good Tsuki how are you and Hinata doing?" Naruto asked as he sat down

"Were doing fine Naruto" Hinata said with a smile

"I hope I'm on your team Naruto" Tsuki said rubbing up against Naruto making him blush

"Y-yeah I hope you're both on my team as well" Naruto said with an ever increasing blush forming on his cheeks

'Oh yeah he's mine' Tsuki thought seeing the blush and getting a perverted smile on her face

'You're not getting him without a fight dog bitch' Hinata thought seeing what Tsuki was doing to Naruto

"Hey Naruto do you have anything planned for later?" Hinata asked getting an evil glare from Tsuki

"Sorry but I do" Naruto said 'why can't I decide' he thought Tsuki just smiled

'Yeah you'll be mating with me later that's what you have planned' she thought with an even more perverted smile as Iruka entered the room

"Ok sit down and shut up" he said as everyone sat down "and no molesting the person sitting beside you Tsuki" Iruka said getting the class to laugh and Tsuki get a large blush while Naruto moved away from her

"Now that were all seated we can begin the exam" Iruka said "when I call your name go come into the back room and take the exam" he then went into the back room after calling the first person when it was Naruto's turn he easily created the three bushin's the test was over pretty quick

"Ok now everyone when you come back tomorrow I'll announce the teams" Iruka said dismissing them once outside Naruto was cornered by Tsuki

"Hey Naru" Tsuki said with a perverted smile

"H-hey Tsuki what do you want" Naruto asked trying to find a way out

"Oh I think you know just what I want" she said bringing a claw like finger down Naruto's cheek

'Great I'm about to be raped by and it's actually turning me on' Naruto thought hoping that she wouldn't notice the effects of what she was doing (oh yeah)

"Come on cutie I know you want to do it" she said with her grin growing as she pressed up against him

"Hey Tsuki where are you" came the voice of Kiba and a bark from Akamaru

"Huh?" she said looking back giving Naruto the chance to escape

"Aww Brother why did you have to distract me" Tsuki said running to Kiba

"To keep you from raping Naruto like you try every day after academy" Kiba said as thunder gave a bark of disproval as she wanted to watch

"You're no fun" Tsuki said in a pouty voice

"Come on mom's waiting for us" Kiba said leaving "and stop acting like a bitch in heat" he called back getting Tsuki pissed off

"I'm going to kill you bro" she said chasing after Kiba to try and kick his ass but when they got out side she saw her older sister Hana

"So what took you so long?" she asked with a smile

"Tsuki was trying to rape Naruto again so I had to stop her" Kiba said right before his face met the ground as Hana laughed

"So were you able to get his shirt off this time?" Hana ask getting Tsuki to blush

"No but I did get close" Tsuki said as Hana began to laugh harder

Naruto had just made it back home without any fan girls finding him and was trying to figure out the answer to the one question that has been plaguing him for a while "why can't I choose between Tsuki and Hinata" Naruto said out loud

**"Why don'****t you just take**** both?"** came the ever so helpful opinion of kyuubi

_"And why don't you just go kick you're self"_ Naruto responded

**"Aww come on kit when two females are in love you should just mate with both**** before someone else does****" **kyuubi said getting Naruto to blush

_"No and why so you keep bringing it up you fox slut" _Naruto told the fox

**"Or is it that you want to be with me?"** kyuubi said in seductive voice

_"Have you forgotten I c__an have you do whatever I want__" _Naruto said

**"Fine I just thought you would want a ladies option on this" **she said

_"Oh yeah I __forgot you're a girl with that deep voice" _Naruto said

**"Yeah and it wasn't you who thought of this" **she said making images of Hinata and Tsuki nude appear in his head

_"__Stop__ it you dam fox" _Naruto said trying to block kyuubi out

**"Aww what's wrong is whittle Naru-kun embarrassed" kyuubi said**

"I so want to kill you right now" Naruto said now really pissed off

**"Yeah you and most of the village" **kyuubi said

_"Why don't you go and fuck a rock" _Naruto said shutting kyuubi out

**"But I want you" **kyuubi said to her self

**End chapter**

Sorry for ending this chapter short but I couldn't think of any way to continue it so I'll start working on the next one


	3. Chapter 2

Do not own Naruto

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was sitting in his class room waiting for Hinata and Tsuki to arrive though he wasn't really happy about Tsuki since he knew she would try to rape him again while they waited for their sensei when he heard the voice of kyuubi **"what's wrong kit?" **she asked _'Shut up fox' he told the kyuubi _**"But why I was just asking" she said **_'I'm not in the mood for this ok' the white haired boy said to the demonic lady (more like sex goddess)_**"What's wrong the dog girl get you horny?" she asked **

'_Shut up you fucking fox' he yelled inside his head when he felt something on his shoulder_ causing him to jump"Naruto are you ok?" a voice asked him "Oh Hinata sorry I didn't notice you and yes I'm fine" Naruto said to the pale eyed girl who had almost scared the living daylights out of him (would that make him more like his mom?)

"Oh have you seen Tsuki yet?" she asked "No sorry I actually thought she would have tried to rape me by now it's actually kind of relieving" he said with a smile "So you mean you like me better than Tsuki" Hinata asked with the puppy dog eyes "Now I didn't say that did I Hinata" he told her causing her to pout 'I like you both just as much'

"Aww why not I'm cute and I don't try to rape you" Hinata said when she was interrupted "Naruto!" was heard right before Tsuki latched onto Naruto from behind "H-hey Tsuki how are you" Naruto said trying to keep his balance "I'm fine how are you the Hyuga bitch isn't bothering you is she?" Tsuki asked "Hey you're the one bothering Naruto" Hinata said giving Tsuki a death glare

"Or really then why isn't he trying to get out of my grasp" Tsuki said before she realized she was holding onto a training dummy and Naruto was sitting on the other side of Hinata petting thunder who was sitting on his lap "Naruto-o-o" she wined "What?" he asked 'why didn't I do that before' "You're supposed to stick with me not her" Tsuki said "I'm not siding with Hinata" he said getting a smirk from Tsuki "I'm siding with myself" a smirk spread across his face as Iruka entered the room

"Ok everyone sit down and be quiet and Tsuki sit away from Naruto" he said pissing said Inuzuka off as snickers were heard throughout the class "any way I'll be the first one to congratulate everyone on passing the exam and becoming this year's new gennin normally all teams will have three people but since there is one extra this year one team will have four people and one will have two sensei's" Iruka said as a few cheers came from the class

"I will now announce the team's team 1 will be…" he then began to call out the names of the teams

'Well at least I will be able to figure out a decision without them arguing over me' was what Naruto was thinking not only paying attention to the names of the team "team seven will be Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Kiba Inuzuka jounnin will be Hatake Kakashi" he said as the two girls looked like they were going to kill each other and Sasuke looked like he was about to die and Kiba just looked annoyed



"Team eight will be Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara jounnin will be Asuma Sarutobi" he said Shino acted like he didn't care about who his team mates were Naruto just paled as he knew that there were only two other people for him to be on a team with "team 10 will be Naruto Shikigami, Tsuki Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga jounnin will be Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi you'll meet your new sensei's after lunch" Iruka said leaving the room Naruto got out of the room as fast as he could before Hinata or Tsuki could jump him.

In the courtyard Naruto being a demigod had thought he could hide from Tsuki and Hinata but well hiding from a Hyuga and Inuzuka is harder than it sounds since he was now pinned up against a wall by Hinata 'well at least she isn't trying to rape me' he thought "Naruto isn't this great were on the same team" she said looking at him with puppy dog eyes which somehow made her even cuter "Uh yeah Hinata" he said trying to figure out how to get out of this situation before

"HEY GET OFF MY MAN YOU SLUT!" came the voice of what he feared Tsuki "He's not _your_ man Tsuki he's mine" Hinata said as she rubbed her head up against his chest like a kitten "Like hell he's mine!" Tsuki yelled with a bark in agreement from thunder "so get off him hini" she said with a evil smirk as Hinata remembered the nickname Tsuki had gave her

"Take him from me bitch" this took them back since they had never head Hinata swear before but when he regained his senses he asked "Uh don't I get a say in this?" the only response was both girls almost yelling 'NO' scaring him shitless "ok just making sure I was part of this" "Now slut let go of my man" Tsuki said and well Naruto knew Tsuki would attack Hinata soon

"Why should I let go of _my _Naruto?" Hinata said with a smirk as Tsuki walked over as Hinata let go of Naruto and looked at Tsuki who actually grabbed the hair on the back of Naruto's head and pulled his head closer and kissed him on the lips shocking Naruto and Hinata

"Cus he ain't yours slut" Tsuki said with a smirk Hinata was really getting pissed and Naruto was just standing there in complete shock 'holy shit that was great… better not let Hinata know I thought that' was going threw his head while Hinata's 'I can't believe she did that he's mine I won't let some whore take my man from me' "you shouldn't have done that" Hinata said

**(NINJA CAT FIGHT)**

"Oh and why not is the little Hyuga princess going to hit me?" Tsuki said sticking her tongue out at her right as Hinata tackled her to the ground as Tsuki began pulling her hair Hinata punched her in the ribs as they were rolling on the ground Tsuki bit Hinata on the shoulder Hinata then punched Tsuki in the chin

Naruto on the other hand had just regained his senses and he saw the girls beating the crap out of each other and normally he would have stopped them but figured that it was his chance to get away and so he left leaving the two girls rolling in the dust when Hinata looked around and didn't see him she said "hey where did Naruto go?" this got Tsuki's attention "he left because of you" Tsuki said punching Hinata in the face taking Hinata down again.

**(Lol fight done)**

When they came in Hinata and Tsuki both had a black eye and a ripped sleeve most of the class had a idea about what had happened since they both were after the heart of the same person and were known to get into arguments like Sakura and Ino but unlike them they were ready to fight to keep him which stopped all fan clubs cold since the one time they saw a fangirl following Naruto they beat her into a pulp all fangirls were all too scared to go near him.

When Iruka came back a few minutes later a jounnin came in and a team left it took about one hour before a female with blood red eyes long black hair wearing what looked like bandages and a fish net shirt with a middle sized skirt "alright team 10 come with me" she said when they heard a slamming sound coming from Kiba from the only other team there "let me guess you're waiting for Hatake aren't you?" she asked Kiba nodded "you better get comfortable" she said before leading Naruto, Tsuki, and Hinata out of the room.

The jounnin Naruto figured was Kurenai since one time his mother had Anko take care of him one time she was on a mission the experience still gave him nightmares and now he had to learn from her on a daily basis he was starting to wish that he was a full human dead-last idiot wearing a orange jump suit but he thought that a few months wouldn't be so bad Kurenai had brought them to a field that had a moderate amount of trees and a few rivers which seemed to have a high current

"Ok my name is Kurenai Yuhi and as you can tell Anko won't be here sometimes" Naruto gave a sigh of relief when he heard this "since she will be doing some s-ranked missions at times so I will be teaching you so how about you introduce your selves" she said to them "uh why don't you go first sensei?" Tsuki asked

"Ok my name is Kurenai Yuhi I like my friends I dislike stuck up idiots and people who think that there better just because of their blood (aka Hyuga and Uchiha) my hobby is gardening and my dreams are a little too old for you" 'well maybe for Hinata but not Tsuki' Naruto thought when he heard this "ok your turn" she said pointing at Tsuki

"My name is Tsuki Inuzuka my likes are my friends, my brother, Raimei and Naruto" she received a growl from Hinata and a sigh from Naruto "I dislike people who judge others before getting to know them fangirls (the scourge of genesis's everywhere)" this sent a shiver down Naruto's spine "my hobbies are training with my brother and thunder my friends my dislikes are stuck up snobs" sent sent a glare over to Hinata "people who make fun of others for no reason and pathetic fan girls like that pink haired banshee Sakura" _'well she does know the people who deserve to be insulted'_ thought their sensei "my hobbies are helping my sister treat animals" **"stalking and attempting to rape you"** _"shut it" _"my dream is to become a veterinarian like my older sister and to marry someone" she said sending a glance towards Naruto 'well at least she's not a total fangirl' Kurenai thought "ok your turn" she said pointing at Hinata

"Ok my name is Hinata Hyuga my likes are gardening, training with my friends and hanging out with Naruto" Tsuki growled at this 'I won't let you take him pearl eyes I claimed him first' Tsuki thought "my 

dislikes are stuck up pricks aka 95 of my family" everyone got a chuckle out of this "when someone tries to take my man away from me" she sent a glare at Tsuki who just smiled and waved Naruto gave another sigh "my hobbies are gardening and a few other things my dream is to become the best ninja I can and marry the one I love" she said with a grin 'I can't tell if these two are actually fangirls or real Kunoichi' thought Kurenai "your turn dual hair" Kurenai said pointing to the Demi-god who looked like he was about to hit something

"Ok my name is Naruto Shikigami my likes are my friends, my mother and ramen my dislikes are stuck up bastards like Sasuke, people who make fun of my hair" he glared at their new sensei "when someone tries to rape me on a daily basis" "hey it's not my fault your hot" Naruto put his hand over his face at Tsuki's words but Kurenai saw a small blush at the young Inuzuka's words and Hinata looked like she would kill the other girl 'so he does like them both' she thought "I also dislike the three minute waiting for ramen my hobby is something private my dream is to one day become Hokage" he said with a smile

"Ok now we'll meet back here tomorrow so I can test your abilities" Kurenai said "why sensei we already passed the exams" Tsuki asked with a bark from Raimei "yes but out of all of the students who passed only three teams will make it threw to become real gennin there is a 60 failure rate for this test" Kurenai said looking at the terror on the faces "oh and it would be a good idea not to eat breakfast tomorrow" she said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke

"Well see you two later" Naruto said before vanishing in a blur of speed "well now that he's gone what do you mean your man?" Tsuki asked the Hyuga "I mean just what I said he's mine so stay away from him" Hinata said with some killer intent coming off her "what are you talking about I claimed him first and he most likely loved that kiss 'cus I know I did" Tsuki said licking her lips pissing Hinata off "yeah right I bet he would have liked it better if it was from me" Hinata said "ha yeah right like he would like a kiss from a pearled eyed slut like you" now this pissed Hinata off

"At least I don't try to rape him" "which he actually get's aroused from" Tsuki said with a triumphant smirk "what who likes getting raped your just insane" "oh really than why doesn't he try to get away except for when my brother distracts me?" she said moving closer to her and pressing her body up against the young Hyuga "b-because you d-don't give him the c-c-chance to?" Hinata said with uncertainty in her voice "no it's because he like's aggressive girls like me and not submissive little girls like you" she then flicked her forehead "than why hasn't he asked you out if he likes you?" Hinata asked putting her head closer to Tsuki's

"you know if someone we're to see us now they would think you're trying to kiss me" Tsuki said with a small blush on her cheeks when Hinata realized just how close they were she jumped back "oops sorry" "it's alright but remember I kissed him first so he's mine" Tsuki then flicked Hinata's nose "the day he's yours is the day I kiss Raimei" Hinata said sticking out her tongue at her best friend and rival (doesn't seem like it does it?) "Well then you had better get ready dog fucker" "I thought that was your sister" Hinata chuckled "well pretty soon you'll be the one people call dog fucker since I will take pictures of it and put them up everywhere" Tsuki said "ok but if I get him to ask me ok first you have to have sex with your dog" Hinata said with a evil smirk knowing what would happen next "deal and I know he'll be 

mine" Tsuki said leaving 'soon Tsuki I'll get you and your little dog too' was one of the things going threw her mind as she left completely missing Anko who was in the trees with an evil smirk thinking of how she could use what she had just heard

Naruto was about to about two blocks away from the Shikigami compound (which used to be called the Namikaze compound) when he sensed a familiar spirit signature he quickened his pace to find out if he wasn't imagining it so when he opened the door he called out "I'm home!" "LITTLE NARU HOW HAS MY NEPHEW BEEN" came one of his favourite voices when he saw the owner of the voice "AUNTIE!"Naruto yelled as he ran and hugged his aunt Inari (not the brat from wave) she wore a pure golden silk kimono with silver foxes running up the sides of her legs her eyes were amber and she had golden hair and to most men she would be a dream girl to marry her sister often wondered why she hadn't found at least a boyfriend in the millennium that they had been alive

"What are you doing here?" he asked Inari "well I'm going on a mission tonight and it will take a few weeks so I had her come over to look after you while I'm gone… even though it was against my better judgment" Maya said as she came out of the kitchen wearing her ANBU armour and with her raven mask in her hand "hey what does that mean I'm the older sister" Inari said glaring at her sister "you may be older than me but you are so immature" Maya shot back "still show me some respect little karate (reaper)" getting a growl from Maya

"So how long are you going to be away for mom?" he asked knowing that if he didn't intervene there would be a fight of godly proportions (they are gods) "until at least the end of the month so be good got it sis" she said pointing a finger at her older sister "hey why are you singling me out?"Inari asked "you're worse than the foxes you rule and I'm worried you'll corrupt my son" Maya said "hey it's hard to corrupt something that's already corrupt and besides I'll treat him like he was my own son" she said with a foxy grin "that's what I'm afraid of" Maya said "and besides I'm the goddess of fertility it's unfair that you had a child first" Inari said with a pout "then stay in the human world longer than a few weeks and you might find someone" Maya said "yeah I guess but it gets so boring here I want some real action" Inari said

"Then why don't you sleep with Jiraiya" Maya muttered "what was that?"Inari said "nothing get saying bye see you soon Naruto" Maya said hugging her son "bye mom come home safe" he said knowing that she couldn't die since she was death but it put his human side at ease "I will and be good and stay out of trouble ok" Maya said more to her sister than to her prankster son "ok bye sis don't want to be late now do we?" Inari said as Maya closed the door behind her once the door was completely closed an evil smile grew across Naruto's face "so when do we start?" he asked "start what?" she asked "start pranking" he said excided "oh sorry but I told your mother I would keep you out of trouble" Inari said shocking Naruto before she started laughing "just kidding we start planning tonight for the month of chaos" she then began laughing manically scaring Naruto.

At the gate Maya got a bad feeling "hmm hey raven are you ok?" an ANBU with a snake mask asked "yes I just have a feeling that when we get back things will be bad" Maya said "oh come on how bad could 

things get?" another ANBU said "my sister" if you could see the ANBU's faces they would be full of fear "oh that bad" one said as they set off

End chapter

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait but I had some things I had to do and I know I messed with the relationships of the gods but hey it makes it a lot better for my story and in a few chapters I will show how Maya and Minato met up and it will be funny


	4. author note

Hello everyone this is the first part of a notice going in all my Fics I am going to go through my Fics and see which ones i should get rid of let other people take over, continue or restart completely. Some will be taken out because I may feel they were rushed or because I can't see where I am going to go with them I will put up a notice with a list of what's what after I am done


	5. list

Ok here is the lists

**To be Removed (tomorrow):**

crystalized fox

demon summoner

**put on hold:**

scars of the past and future

half sight

spirit blader

bloody shadow dragon

**to be continued:**

abyssal overlord

journey of the heart

leaf empire

inner dragon: chaos war

prince of the west redo

twilit darkness

**to be restarted**

demon war saga

Corruption of the darkness

Son of death (-with new story line)

Bloody storm (too rushed)

**put up for adoption (pm me first!):**

golden demon silver fox

scars of the past and future


End file.
